


Осень

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [16]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, pure fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Обними меня, пожалуйста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осень

**Author's Note:**

> Осени посвящается.

Последний язычок пламени тихонько угас. На кострище остались только тлеющие угольки — черные, пепельные и еще краснеющие, будто подмигивающие кому-то.

Мелудир поежился.

— Обними меня, пожалуйста.

Ферен, отошедший к палатке, тут же вернулся и сел рядом.

— Что-то случилось? — обнял, притянул к себе.

— Нет, просто… Неуютно вдруг стало.

Ферен ничего не ответил, только обнял крепче.

Было тихо, даже ветер не трогал верхушки деревьев. Лес, уже начавший сбрасывать листья, будто спал.

— Вот и осень, — наконец нарушил тишину Мелудир и вздохнул.

— Осень, — эхом отозвался Ферен. — Скоро дожди пойдут. Созреет клюква, вылезут грибы. Белки орехи будут в дупла таскать.

Мелудир опять вздохнул и уткнулся носом Ферену в шею.

Вдруг по лесу пролетел порыв ветра — холодного, осеннего — и на тлеющие угли упала первая капля.

— Вот и твой дождь, — слегка улыбнулся Мелудир. — Пришла осень.

— Пойдем в палатку? — озабоченно спросил Ферен, поглядывая на темное небо.

— Нет, давай посидим еще. Пока не хлынет.

— Лучше стало? — Ферен прижался губами к темноволосой макушке.

— Да. Хорошо.

Капли неспешно, важно падали на кострище, на ветки, на крышу палатки, на двух эльфов. Дождь не торопился проливаться, наступал медленно, но неотвратимо.

— Хорошо, что ты у меня есть, — вдруг снова заговорил Мелудир. — И я у тебя. И дождь — у нас обоих.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ферен.

Капли падали все чаще, становились все мельче, от их встреч с листвой рождалась некая странная мелодия. Наконец дождь прогнал двух эльфов в палатку.

Осень пришла.

 

_31.08.2015_


End file.
